Blue
by Blu Evermind
Summary: SiriusRemus. One-shot. Slash. Shounen-ai. Slumber party. I don't own HP or the song Blue. If you don't like, don't read. It took me 3 times to post this up. Review. Please. dies


Title: Blue  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter or its characters. 'Nuff said.  
  
Summary: There really isn't one. PWP.  
  
Notes: My first attempt at a Siri/Remy. I can smell the flames already. o.o;; And I don't own the song "Blue" from the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack.  
  
ooo  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot?"  
  
"Aren't you nervous to be going over Moony's house over Christmas?"  
  
James turned to face the boy in the common room, "No, are you?"  
  
Sirius blushed, "No, of course not," he lied, "I'm just happy he finally said yes."  
  
"Yeah, we kinda had to beg." James snorted.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't say yes the other times?"  
  
"Maybe he's hiding something." James said as a final thought, picking up his book to continue reading.  
  
Sirius then too returned to his studies. Everything was just beginning to get quiet (with the exception of those damn 1st years in the corner playing Exploding Snap) when Peter rushed into the room, the door hitting a student carrying a lot of paper. There was a squeal as she was squished behind the door and her papers fluttered to the ground. Peter stood there panting loudly, ignoring the girl he'd brought great discomfort on.  
  
"Oooh good job, Peter. You hit that Evans girl." James said, clapping.  
  
Lily stepped from behind the door, stepping on Peter's foot in anger and going to pick up her papers.   
  
"Bloody hell, that was my foot!" Peter said hopping on his good foot.  
  
"Serves you right, blind ass, you didn't see me coming?"   
  
"Well, the door was kind of closed and you were kind of in front of it." James started.  
  
"Oh shut up, Potter." She spat and left the room.  
  
Sirius sat there sweatdropping at what had just happened. Everyone knew James and Lily had feelings for one another but being the children they were always tried to deny anything they heard about them being an item. But it never got to the point where James wished any pain to befall Lily, until now.  
  
"So what's the big hurry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Peter got a distressed look on his face, "I can't come to the sleep over. My father said no." As if to prove his point, he held out a letter, which had been crushed into a ball and unfolded again. "I have to go tell Moony. is he still...?"  
  
"Indisposed, yeah. It's the day after and he's really tired." Sirius answered Peter's question.   
  
"I'm the tired one." James yawned, "God only knows how I fell asleep during my favorite class, lunch."  
  
Peter laughed and Sirius stood up. "I'm just going to check on him that's all." And headed for the boy's dormitories.  
  
ooo  
  
Sirius entered the room as quiet as possible, making his way over to the only closed four poster bed. He quietly pulled back the curtains and gazed down at the sleeping boy below.  
  
Remus liked to sleep on his left side only and didn't snore. He barely moved in the middle of the night and in the morning he'd always end up on his back and his bed sheets would end up tangled around his legs. The reason why Sirius knew all this was because one daring night, he'd watched the boy all night. Sometimes crushes make you do the weirdest things.  
  
Sirius didn't know when he'd started to actually like Remus. At first he and James picked on him like they did Peter. Then somewhere down the road, after discovering his secret, he'd began to respect Remus. Then admire him, then fall in love with him, it was all too complicated sometimes for a 15 year old to understand.  
  
But Sirius did understand why he was nervous about going to Remus' house; the chances of them being alone in a room were surely increased now that Peter wasn't coming. Little did he know the chances were about to increase again.  
  
ooo  
  
James hadn't talked at all after breakfast the next day. By that evening, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were feeling he were hiding something. Finally, after they'd done their homework, the three questioned James.  
  
"Dammit, Jamie, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, dropping his book.  
  
James jumped, "Um...nothing's wrong." he tried to play innocent but the three knew James wasn't innocent so the act was hard to pull off.  
  
Remus saw right through it, "You haven't talked to us all day. And it all started when Lily came over to our side of the table this morning."  
  
"Oh...that." James laughed nervously. "She asked me to come visit her parents over the holidays."  
  
They didn't expect him to cave in so easily. They all blinked in suprise, dumbfounded. "You fancy Evans?" Sirius said with the telltale signs of taunting in his voice. "Shut up," James said, blushing and looking down. "ANYWAY...I can't come to the slumber party either. Sorry, Moony."  
  
"That's okay. Funny how things work. After 4 years of begging to come over, nobody can." Remus smiled and opened another book, beginning to read.  
  
"But Padfoot can still go." James said, pointing over at Sirius who was picking up his own book.  
  
"Eh...yeah." Sirius agreed, hiding his blushing face in his book; which was upside down.  
  
"Oh." A weird look came over Remus' face and quickly disappeared, "Well, it'll be just the two of us but we'll find something to do." he smiled sincerly.  
  
"Yeah. While Prongs is on his date," Sirius said 'date' with a weird girly mocking voice that made James throw a pillow at his head, "And Wormtail is at home opening presents...we'll be bored."  
  
"I'm not boring," Remus said in defense.  
  
"I never said you were...but we all know your parents." Sirius laughed and ducked as Remus threw a pillow at him also.  
  
ooo  
  
The train ride home was almost like the train ride at the end of the year; alot of students were going home for the holidays. James had somehow disappeared and everyone knew who'd kiddnapped him. Remus, Peter and Sirius sat in their own compartment, joking and getting sugar highs from all the sweets they'd bought from the snack trolly. While they joked, Remus talked about where he lived.  
  
"The house is kind of isolated from the town in the woods because of my condition. I need space to run." He explained while scanning through a book, like aways. "Its really big and kind of old so sometimes the people in town think its haunted."  
  
"Oooh. There sure are alot of 'haunted' houses around." Sirius laughed, talking about the Shrieking Shack as well.  
  
"But its nice...with all the space. You can see the sunset pretty good and since there's no light pollution at night up in the forrest, you can clearly see the stars." Remus said this which such vigor that the other boys guessed that Remus watched the sunset and stars alot.  
  
"I bet its beautiful." Sirius noted, looking out the window, thinking of looking up at the stars with Remus. His crush was excellent in Astronomy with aways noting the different phases of the moon (for personal reasons of course). They could lay out in winter-brittle grass, under one blanket, sharing each other's body heat as Remus pointed up to the stars and explain each one.  
  
"It is," Remus agreed, smiling. "And sometimes the stars and moon are so bright that the sky doesn't even look black. Its a deep shade of blue."  
  
Sirius suddenly turned to face Remus, a very strong intensity burning in his dark brown orbs, "Like your eyes."  
  
Remus blushed, suprised that Sirius paid attention to little things like eye color. He looked back down in his book, "Y-yeah." he mumbled.  
  
ooo  
  
Never seen a bluer sky  
  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
  
and moving closer  
  
There's something 'bout blue  
  
ooo  
  
As the train pulled into the station, the three boys said their goodbyes. No body ever found James; it was like he'd disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
"I wonder what Evans is doing to him?" Remus mused.  
  
Something I want to do to you... Sirius thought, still hot from thinking about the stars and his crush's eyes. Then something happened that shut his brain down completely. Remus took his hand in his. It was a funny feeling. Remus' hand was slighty moist from holding the book the whole trip and Sirius' hand was slightly shaking. He looked over to Remus who was looking through the crowd.  
  
"There's my dad over there," He let the other boys' hand go when a train attendant brought over their things and he waved over to alert his father. When the man finally came over, Sirius was suprised. Remus looked nothing like his father. Well except the golden brown hair. All those beautiful features are from his mum...no wonder. He mused as he shook his best friend's father's hand.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you," The man said, his dark grey eyes glittering, "Remus has told me so much about you." Sirius could read the 'thank you for accepting my son' thing a mile away. "Should we owl your parents when we get to the house?"  
  
"Oh no, they don't really care." Sirius said, holding onto his luggage.  
  
Remus' father was just about to ask when his son interrupted, "Yeah, Sirius' parents are busy entertaining relatives."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well lets go, I have the car outside waiting. I didn't want to have the car cold when you got in so I left it running with an anti-thief spell on the doors to keep the muggles away." His father explained as they left the train station into the chilly mid-December wind. It hadn't started snowing in England yet, but the storm clouds were coming, making a promise the day was on the way.  
  
"Dad says when I was a baby, some muggles tried to rob our house, so now he's not fond of the thieving ones." Remus said, getting into the back seat next to Sirius.  
  
His friend laughed and then turned to look out the window for a moment. His dad is normal. Maybe his mom is normal. Maybe me and Jamie were wrong to think anything was really abnormal with his home life in the first place.  
  
The ride to the small town Remus lived in was a little long. To pass the time, the boys played Exploding Snap and one time Mr. Lupin Sr. turned on the radio to let the boys sing along badly to the muggle music. A full hour passed and as they drove, civilzation dwindled more and more away until all Sirius could see were bare trees and the coniferous pine trees. They finally came toward a small town that Remus had talked about and then they passed it, going off road up a small hill, completely thick with pine trees.  
  
"We'll have to go into town later. Its a muggle town but they have intresting stores and an ice cream palor. Not as cool as the one in Diagon Alley but still its nice." Remus explained, as they went up the hill.  
  
"Ice cream! This town has everything!" Sirius laughed, thinking about watching his friend eat ice cream.  
  
The car finally drove into a stone driveway and everyone stepped out the car. Sirius looked up at the well kept house. It looked nice. Not haunted at all. "Wow." Remus' dad handed each boy his luggage. "Since there's only two you, I bet you can share Remus' bed." Mr. Lupin noted.   
  
"I don't mind," Remus said, taking Sirius' hand and pulling him towards the door, "Come on, lets put these away so we can go into town."  
  
ooo  
  
Sirius barely got a few glances around Remus' room, which was full of books (nerd, Sirius thought playfully), before they were outside, still in their coats, walking down the driveway, away from Remus' house. That's when something Sirius pegged as odd. "Moony, where's your mum?"  
  
The smile that was on Remus' face disappeared, "I never told you? She died trying to save me from the..."  
  
Sirius knew what he meant, "Sorry, mate. I understand." he put on a smile, "Come on, I want to see the town before dark!"  
  
Remus inwardly thanked his friend before running ahead. "Betcha can't catch me!"  
  
Remus had made it to the bottom of the hill when he felt his coat sleeve get tugged. He stopped and looked down at the black dog hanging off his coat; its brown eyes glittering with amusement. "You cheated, Padfoot." the boy laughed.  
  
It took a moment for Sirius to transform back, "You run to fast." Sirius said, drooping an arm over his friend's shoulder as they walked into town.  
  
The town was beautiful, even with a cloudy sky and chilly weather. There weren't as much people around as there would have been in a more warmer climate but the boys thought that was for the better since their laughter would have surely made heads turn. Sirius was blushing from hearing Remus' laugh which was loud and maniac at times; totally opposite of his personality. It was a good thing Sirius could blame the tinge on this cheeks at the cold weather if Remus ever asked. There was a moment of silence, until both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing again.  
  
ooo  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
  
and images that might be real  
  
maybe illusion  
  
Keep flashing off and on  
  
ooo  
  
They stumbled into the empty ice cream parlor, still clutching onto each other and laughing. The young african-american woman behind the counter cocked her head to the side at the two of them. "Hello Mister Lupin." she smiled, "And who might your friend be?" (A/N: Yes, I put myself in my own fic! God I'm weird. )  
  
The boys took off their coats, hanging them off of chairs. Remus walked up to the counter, "This is my best friend, Sirius Black. He's staying over for the holidays. We'll take two banana spilts, please." The woman nodded and put the order in the cash register, taking Remus' money and calling behind her into the next room to make the cold confections. She then pulled out a random James Patterson book and began reading.  
  
Sirius and Remus took their seats, looking at each other, laughter threatening to explode once again. Remus leaned forward and ran a finger through Sirius' hair, making the other boy suddenly freeze. "You have something in your hair," Remus laughed. He pulled back a crumpled piece of leaf and flicked it away, "See, that's what you get for running on all fours on the ground."  
  
"You come here often?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah. In the summer I come here to..."  
  
"Read." Sirius finished.  
  
"You know me too well,"  
  
"No, your just predictable."  
  
Remus reached over and grabbed Sirius' ear, pulling him forward roughly. "I am not predictable!" he cried.  
  
"Ow...okay, I wasn't expecting that." Sirius said, mouth open wide in pain.  
  
The woman from the counter came over in her embrassing white and red striped work outfit. "Your banana splits, gentlemen." She said, holding two small bowls of frozen goodness. "Your the only person I know who would eat ice cream in the winter." she noted as they took their splits and she walked back towards the counter.  
  
"I told you your predictable." Sirius mumbled, taking a spoon full of strawberry in his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Remus said, about to go into a rant. Sirius stopped him by dipping his spoon into the strawberry and forcing it into Remus' mouth. Watching as if in a daze, he pulled the spoon out, watching the other boy intently. Remus licked his lips, eyes never leaving Sirius'. "I didn't get strawberry with mine." he said in a breathy voice.  
  
As if hearing his friend say the word 'more', he dipped his spoon again and watched as the spoon disappear into the boy's mouth and come out, clean again. Sirius did this a complete 5 times before the scoop of strawberry had disappeared and both boys were completely aroused and the banana split's other flavors long forgotten, melting.  
  
Sirius put his spoon down, pouting. "You didn't leave me any. I don't even know how it tasted..." He moved his hand forward, grabbing Remus by the front of his winter sweater, pulling him in to kiss him. The kiss was so hot, yet Remus' mouth was cold from the ice cream and everything tasted of strawberry and Remus Lupin; it was quite an interresting effect that left Sirius' head spinning. His tounge explored the others' mouth, trying to get every bit of that taste in his mouth. He wanted to remember this forever....  
  
But Remus pulled back, both boys gasping. "We...can't. Not here." he panted.   
  
Sirius turned over to the girl at the counter who was currently engrossed in her book, headphones booming muggle rock music into her ears. She hadn't seen anything or heard anything. Sirius turned back to Remus, showing a fangy grin, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that...god, it doesn't even feel--"  
  
"Real," Remus said, finishing his sentence this time and moving forward to kiss Sirius again.  
  
ooo  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
  
and images that might be real  
  
maybe illusion  
  
Keep flashing off and on  
  
ooo  
  
Everyone was inside on the cold December evening so nobody noticed as two boys walked down the street, hand in hand, leaving the small town to walk back up the small hill leading to Remus' house. Half way up, they stopped, Remus looking up into the sky. "You can see them already." He said, moving closer and holding onto Sirius' whole arm.   
  
Sirius looked into Remus' eyes and saw the reflection of the appearing stars in them. Looking up, he saw the whole sky (thanks to no leaves in the way cause of the naked trees) and gasped. "That's wonderful." he said, watching as his breath turned to mist, intensifying the view and disappearing as quick as it had came. He looked back down, putting a hand to Moony's chin and pulling his face up to kiss those perfect lips again. They stood like that for a few moments before Remus broke off the kiss.   
  
"We have to get back. My dad is probably wondering where we are." He smiled and those eyes so bright in the night made his friend want to kiss him all over again...and in more private places. He let go of Sirius' arm and began running up the hill. "Don't cheat this time, Padfoot!" he cried, disappearing in the thick night of the trees.  
  
"I won't." Sirius said in a vow, possessive voice, going through the trees also.  
  
There was complete silence. Moony was very very good at playing hide and seek. Sirius walked among the trees for about 10 minutes until he picked up his friend's scent. He ran towards it until he found Remus waiting by a tree, leaning against it, grinning in the moonlight. "And you catch me too fast."   
  
Sirius came closer until his hand was up against the tree, next to Remus' head. He placed one hand on Remus' hip and leaned in for another kiss, "Now about that secret..."  
  
"Secret?" he asked, trying to mock innocence. Then again...Remus wasn't any more innocent than James so Sirius could see right through it.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius cocked his head to the side to kiss at his jaw, making his way down the boy's neck to the curve between the neck and the shoulder. He heard Remus gasp and he arched up against Padfoot. "I don't know what your talking about..." Remus lied.  
  
"Yes you do..." he put a finger in Remus' jeans, tugging on them. "Am I going to have to torture you to get the information?" he breathed against his neck.  
  
Remus moaned contently, "Maybe..."  
  
ooo  
  
Free. . .  
  
Wanna be free. . . Gonna be free. . .  
  
and move among the stars  
  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
ooo  
  
Mr. Lupin watched as the almost frost-bitten boys came back finally. Their cheeks were blotched with red and not only from the cold...  
  
"You two look cold. You must have had a good time." he smiled, "Well, I've already set out dinner. Knowing Remus, your probably stuffed full of ice cream..."  
  
Sirius made a funny noise that sounded like he tried to hold in a sneeze and Remus cleared his throat, "We didn't eat that much."  
  
"Well, your still eating dinner." his father ordered, never loosing that amused look in his eyes.  
  
Sirius and Remus tried to pay attention as Mr. Lupin Sr. throughout dinner but they two kept watching the spoons as they entered each other's mouths, full of beef stew.  
  
ooo  
  
The boys lay in bed. They didn't touch each other, both looking innocently up at the sealing of the room. Sirius was humming a little ditty while Remus listened patiently for noises in the next room. After 15 minutes, Remus heard his father snoring and grinned. "Okay, come on." They pulled back the covers, still dressed.  
  
"We have to be quiet going down the stairs, they're creaky." Remus explained and turned to face Sirius, "What are you doing?"  
  
"We might need this," Sirius responded, holding the thick comforter. "Its cold out there."  
  
Remus snorted, "Come on."  
  
They silently left the house, heading out into the front yard to look up at the stars. As they sat down, the grass crunched under their behinds and legs, "Don't mind the dead grass." Remus said. "Dad wanted to use a spell but he didn't want his yard to be as abnormal as the 'haunted' house."  
  
"Okay," Sirius said, pulling the blanket around both of them. They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the sky which was, true to Remus' word, a dark blue instead of black. "Now about this secret."  
  
Remus laughed, "Okay," he tried to stop laughing but it only mildly helped, "Before...when you first asked me to could you come over, I didn't want you to because I was nervous to have you in my bed."  
  
"That's all?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"It was serious at the time. Don't laugh!" Remus whined. But Sirius kept on laughing. So Remus stradled him to shut him up. And it worked.  
  
Sirius reached up and held his hands on Moony's hips. He hissed as their erections rubbed together roughly. Remus leaned down to kiss Sirius again, exploring the other's mouth as they began rocking against each other. They tried to keep their noise to a mininiun, just in case Mr. Lupin Sr. had his window open. As they moved under the heavy blanket, the air around them didn't seem so cold anymore and there didn't seem to be any noise about but their heavy breathing; and as the friction got to its peak, their muffled screams against each other's neck as they both came.  
  
ooo  
  
Feels so free. . .  
  
Gotta know free. . . Please. . .  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
I'm so free. . .  
  
No black and white in the blue  
  
ooo  
  
They lay there for a few moments, basking in the orgasm's wash over both of them. Then Remus fell off of Sirius, laying next to him in the grass on his side, watching the other as his eyes scanned the starry sky. "Is that what you were so nervous about?" Sirius asked, eyes still locked on the sky.  
  
"We weren't in bed, now were we?" Remus laughed, laying his head on Sirius' shoulder, eyes on the sky as well.  
  
"What are we gonna tell Prongs and Wormtail?" Sirius mused. Remus laughed tiredly, closing his eyes.  
  
And Sirius watched as he fell into a light sleep, not noticing as Remus turned to lay on his back, like always.  
  
ooo  
  
"ACHOO!"   
  
"Bless you, Remy." Mr. Lupin said, handing his only son a cup of tea.  
  
Sirius blew his nose loudly, then falling against the back of the sofa. "Oooh, my heb fweels like its gonna expwode..."  
  
"How did you boys get so sick? This is what you get for staying out so long." Mr. Lupin tutted, cleaning up Sirius' used tissuses.  
  
ooo  
  
Everything is clearer now  
  
Life is just a dream, you know  
  
that's never ending  
  
I'm ascending   
  
ooo  
  
End  
  
A/N: Now, rush to flame me, thank me, or whorship me. o.o;; 


End file.
